


Ciao, Adios

by PutOnTheSuit



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheater!Tony, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutOnTheSuit/pseuds/PutOnTheSuit
Summary: One sliver of doubt is all it takes to ruin something beautiful. But if that doubt turns out to be true it can destroy it. She thought that their bond was strong, that nothing could tarnish it. She believed in him for so long, hoping, that her doubt didn’t turn out to be true. But alas he was a billionaire playboy philanthropist, and that’s what billionaire playboy philanthropists do.





	Ciao, Adios

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> Lyrics = Bolded Italics  
> Flashbacks = Italics

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

****_Uh_  
Ask you once, ask you twice now  
There’s lipstick on your collar

A year and a half ago I went on a mission. A mission that seemed to change the direction of our relationship. The same mission that caused a sliver of doubt to be planted into my brain. All it took was a day and a half for our love to dwindle into nothing but lies and fake I love you’s.  
I was so damn naive to think everything was okay. I shouldn’t have believed in the lies that he had said to comfort and reassure me. I should have noticed the sly smiles, the lingering looks, the later nights in the lab, the pitying gaze of the other agents.

**_You say she’s just a friend now_  
Then why don’t we call her?   
So you want to go on with someone to do all the things you used to do to me  
I swear. I know you do**

I truly thought she was someone I could trust. Someone I could confide in when he was gone and spending days on end in his office. But I was wrong, I was oh-so-wrong. The moments when I asked her specifically to go in there to make sure he was okay, to make sure that he was still breathing, she used it for her own personal gain. Correction. They both used it for their own agenda. I remember when I went to her for advice when the doubt grew bigger that he was cheating. At that thought, my stomach continues to churn when I remembered what she said to tell me he wasn’t.

_I stared up at the ceiling with my left arm stretched out to the cold and empty spot next to me. Sighing, I slowly sat up. Teary-eyed and numb, I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 5:05 am, its red digital numbers glaring at me. I slowly got up from my sitting position and walked towards the balcony doors. The sound of cars and people faintly talking becoming more clear as the doors slid open. Walking to one of the chairs, I sat and curled up, enjoying the warm breeze of a July morning._

_I closed my eyes to just breathe in and let the peacefulness soak in, but the thoughts came back. The memories of how it used to be. When there wasn’t a doubt in the world where I knew he loved me the way I had loved him. Opening my eyes with tears streaming down my cheeks, I put my hand up to my face. I tried to muffle the sobs that came out of my body. I couldn’t hold it in anymore and I took my phone out of my pocket. Shakily, I dialed the number of the one I trusted most. Pepper Potts._

_With the phone pressed to my ear, it began to ring. Once then a pause. And then once more until I heard a click._

_“Hey, (Y/N), is everything okay?” a hoarse voice spoke._

_“N-no, not really. Just a lot of emotions bottled up, I guess.”_

_“Don’t lie to me (Y/N), I can hear you sniffling over the phone. Was it the nightmares again?”_

_“It wasn’t that… it was- it was the thoughts. They’ve been running through my head over the past couple months.” I attempted a light-hearted laugh, but it came out weak._

_“The ones… the ones about Tony? (Y/N), sweetie you know that he loves you.  He wouldn’t do anything that would harm you, he loves you!”_

_“... He’s been distant though. Like,” I took a shaky breath, “ when we’re together it’s like he doesn’t even want to look at me. It hurts a lot, Pepper. It’s like a knife repeatedly stabbing me in the heart whenever he doesn’t reply to my I love you’s… or when he does reply it’s just a simple yeah. It just hurts.”_

_“Oh, sweetie. Tony’s been really busy lately. You know how he’s holed himself up in that lab of his.” She gave me a lighthearted laugh, so much stronger than mine. “He’s been stressed out about the latest project his mind came up with. Don’t worry. He loves you with all his heart.”_

_“Pepper you don’t understand… he seems like a different person. We haven’t even slept in the same bed in three months. He’s either locked away in his lab or he’s away on some business meeting. I-I miss him so much. My God, I sound pathetic.”_

_“(Y/N), stop doubting him. Like I said before he’s been busy. He’s busier than usual, his entire schedule is packed… I would know, I’m his assistant. You don’t have to worry about a thing. He hasn’t had enough time to mingle or talk to another woman that wasn’t a business partner or me._

_“So please, don’t worry your pretty little head over some gossip blogger that posted nonsense. They just want to ruin something beautiful. Trust me when I say I’ll take care of him while he’s away on business. I’ll also make sure that J.A.R.V.I.S gives him something to eat. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”_

_“... Okay… thanks, Pepper. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have a friend like you. Thank you again… for, you know, setting me straight. I’m also sorry I woke you up so early.”_

_“Of course, anything I could help with. And it’s alright. Call me if you need anything else. I’ll be there at around 7:30 if you still want to talk. I’ll see you later.”_

_The humming of the line as it went dead indicated that the 30-minute conversation with Pepper and I had finally ended. The tears finally dried and the tightness on my face was the only piece of evidence that showed I was crying. Looking out at the serene scenery, the sun slowly rising to light the sleepless city, I sighed, I stood up and walked back to my room. The tiredness was finally getting to me as I slowly made my way back to the bed. As I tried to get comfortable, I subconsciously rolled to his side of the bed and curled into a ball, falling into an uneasy sleep with one teardrop rolling down my face._

I should have seen through the lies. I can’t believe I trusted her. It makes me laugh at how gullible I was, believing that all the half-truths when all they were doing was sneaking around with each other. I told her everything, I told her my worries and now I just wish I saw through both of their two-faced facades.

Standing up, I walked towards the kitchen area of the main lounge. Grabbing myself a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels, I set it down on the marbled breakfast bar and quickly poured myself a drink. Wincing as the whiskey hit the back of my throat, I  poured myself another drink, and slowly slipped into a dazed state. I continued to pour drink after drink when the yellow gold liquid in my glass disappeared. Clutching the glass weakly, I looked up and sighed as my brain went back to the first time I had seen them together.

**_Used to take me out, in your fancy car_  
And make out in the rain  
And when I ring you up, don’t know where you are  
‘Til I hear her say your name**

_It was mid-day already, and I haven’t done anything significantly productive. I was in bed reading since I woke up. Well, not really since I woke up, more like since I finished my morning routine. I just simply wanted to get away from all the thoughts and doubts that clouded my mind. Reading and slipping into someone else’s imagination seemed like the best option._

_I had woken up from a dreamless sleep at around 6:30 and had started to read The Viking Spirit, Gods and Myths of Northern Europe and got lost in the Norse God myths. The time seemed to slip through my fingers easily as each myth hooked me in, helping me forget my troubles. When I looked up from my spot I saw the clock. It read 12:45. It seems that I was reading for more than 6 hours._

_Getting up and stretching my body, I realized how hungry I really was. Well, that’s what I get for not eating breakfast and diving into a world of myths. Lazily, I walked towards the door and softly turned the knob. Looking out of the room I had confined myself in, I took notice of how silent and somewhat peaceful it was. Moving on, I walked to the elevator to head to the main lounge to get something to eat, finally giving into my desire to consume food._

_“Oh (Y/N)! I didn’t know you were here.” Pepper came in with a bright smile, phone in hand. “Weren’t you on a mission?”_

_“Ah, Fury actually gave me break since I got shot in the arm. Not really the reason I want to have a break but what can you do?” I shrugged. “Anyways, what’re you doing here?”_

_“I came to get things for Tony. He has an important business banquet he has to go to tonight.”_

_“A b-business banquet? He hasn’t said anything about that… or talked to me at all since I got back.”_

_“I know I’ve said this many times before but it’s true, he’s been super busy. I really need to get the materials that Tony needs so I’ll talk to  you later.”_

_“Oh, um, okay… see you later.”_

_When Pepper had disappeared from my line of sight and the click of her heels faded, I walked towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I looked to see nothing but three eggs, milk, and greens. Looking at the ingredients left in the fridge, I decided to create an omelet with herbs._

_Taking another look around the kitchen I noticed how bare it looked. Shaking the thought off, I moved to the stove with the ingredients in hand. I started to prepare the other ingredients. Continuing to cook without a single distraction. The only noises that I could hear were of the ocean* waves slamming into the rocks down below, the omelet I had on the stove and my humming of La Vie En Rose. Just as I was finished cooking, Pepper walked out of the doors that lead to Tony’s lab and came towards me._

_“Hey (Y/N), I’ve gotten everything he wanted me to get so I’ll be making my way out now. Don’t overwork yourself and if you need me I’m only a call away to talk.”_

_“Ah! Thank you and same goes to you and Tony. Tell him I love him yeah? It’s been awhile since we last talked.” I replied as I looked up from behind the breakfast bar._

_“Of course. See you!”_

_Smiling at her and looking at the box she carried with little gadgets almost overflowing from the top I noticed a garment bag that had the Louis Vuitton logo covering it. Thoughts of why she had that with her consumed my mind. Anxiety ran through my veins and the insecurities started slowly creeping up. Almost in slow motion, I saw her start to turn around to walk away, to walk out the door, to go away with him for the business banquet._

_“Wait! Pepper before you go… can I ask you a question?”_

_“Hm? Oh, of course you can! What’s up?”_

_“... why-why do you have a Louis Vuitton dress bag with you?”_

_“Oh… um, it’s Tony’s suit. He forgot it in his lab and told me to grab it while I was there since this banquet was a last minute invite type of thing”_

_“Oh… alright… well, I should let you, um, let you go. Bye Pepper.”  
“Yep, bye (Y/N).”_

_Waiting until the click of her heels faded and I heard the door slam shut, I quickly moved towards the window that looked out onto the driveway. Making sure I was hidden from sight I was greeted with a familiar car and a familiar head of hair. I saw Pepper walk towards the passenger's side of a red Audi r8. Staring wide-eyed at the scene I slowly backed away from my hiding place and wrapped my arms around my midsection._

_Breathing shakily I slowly made my way to the breakfast bar where the forgotten omelet was left. Looking blankly at the closed front door I sighed. Disbelief clouding my eyes._

****_Used to sing along, when you played guitar_  
That’s  a distant memory  
Hope she treats you better than you treated me, ha

Simply thinking about the first moment I started to doubt tears me up and I don’t know what to do anymore. That was 9 months ago, I loved him so much that it continues to pain me. Thinking that we were okay, that nothing was wrong.

**_I’m onto you, yeah you_  
I’m  not your number one   
I saw you, with her   
Kissing and having fun  
If you’re giving all your money and time   
I’m not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you  
Ciao adios, I’m done  
Ciao adios, I’m done  
Ciao adios, I’m done**

He didn’t think I would notice. That I wouldn’t notice the new jewelry that decorated her body. The new clothes and how the both of them seemed to light up when they saw each other’s face. It’s unbelievable how he thought I wouldn’t notice the changes that happened in the months that passed. It seemed as if he forgot that I was one of the best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. I just feel so dumb, thinking that he loved me when you clearly would’ve chosen her if he was asked to choose.

**_After three, after four times_  
Why did I bother?  
Tell me how many more times   
Does it take to get smarter?  
Don’t need to deny the hurt and the lies  
And all of the things you did to me   
I swear, I know you did**

After the third month, I slowly started to give up. Knowing full well that he wouldn’t have noticed either way. When I passed him in the hallway I would simply give him a grim smile. I doubt he noticed that I started to distance myself, that I barely talked to him, that I barely gave him a second glance when he walked in the room. Back then there was a small part of me that wished he did notice. Just to know that he still cared. But he didn’t. He simply got more distant and so did I.

Now, 6 months later, I’m glad that he didn’t notice, that he didn’t show his fake affection. If he did I know that my old self would’ve taken him back with open arms. Accepting his artificial love.

**_And now you take her out, in your fancy car_  
And you make out in the rain   
And when she rings you up, she knows where you are   
But I know differently   
Now she sings along when you play guitar   
Making brand-new memories  
Hope you treat her better than you treated me**

Scoffing as I brought the glass up to my lips I noticed the rain had gotten louder, stronger like the sky was crying in behalf of the pain I felt. The sound of the rain hitting the ground sent calming waves over me. Pulling me into a peaceful state of mind.

The ice clinked against the glass as it melted, whiskey no longer in the cup. Looking blankly at the melting ice I sighed once more before standing up. Turning around I saw the bare living room. The water droplets that slid down the windows that created the wall between the inside and outside. Hearing the waves crash repeatedly against the rocks and smelling the crisp air with a hint of lavender.

I started to walk slowly towards the room that we had shared. Thunder clapping as I reminisced the good, happy, memories. My fingertips sliding across the smooth wall leading the way to the vacant room I used to call mine.

Stepping inside the room I looked around. Second thoughts running through my head. Frowning at my own mind I quickly shook the thoughts away. Taking the suitcases that were placed near the door I turned away.

What’s done is done I suppose, there’s no such thing as forgiving and forgetting. I may have forgiven him for the pain he has put me through but I will never forget. Looking back once more, the once beautiful and serene place I used to call home now looked hauntingly barren. Smiling sadly I continued my way to the awaiting car. No longer looking back and thinking of the “what if”’s.

“Where to, miss?”

“Somewhere, far, far away from here. I- simply need to start a new chapter in my life” I replied with a small smile.

“Of course, miss,” the driver said, pulling

There is no evidence that I had ever lived in that house, except for the note that was left alongside the bottle of whiskey and glass.

_Dear Tony,_

_I’m onto you, I’ve been onto you. I started to doubt months ago but I stayed. I stayed because my love was so strong. But I’m no longer your number one. I’ve seen you with her, kissing and having fun. Since you’re giving all your money and time. I’m not gonna sit here wasting mine on you. You take her out, in your fancy car and make out in the rain. You’re both making brand new memories without me.  I’m sorry I wasn’t enough to fulfill your every need. I hope you treat her better than you treated me. I couldn’t take the pain anymore and I’m choosing to move on as you have. I loved you but now all I have to say is;_

_Ciao adios, I’m done._

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten the inspiration from the song “Ciao Adios” by Anne-Marie. When I had looked up the lyrics they reminded me of Tony Stark and I couldn’t help but create this. I know that this isn’t really how Tony would act. Especially since he is very loyal to Pepper and loves her very much. I just couldn’t help the scenario that went through my head. Also please keep in mind that I am new to writing angst and in general. I hope you enjoy and cry from the feels.


End file.
